Temari's Dream
by Vicctor-asmadi
Summary: My first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction, short but was nagging me until it got written.


**DISCLAIMER: Yeah.... I don't own Naruto or any associated characters in this story. Originals on the other hand are my property, so please ask before you use them, or at least give me heads up and credit.

* * *

**

Temari sat up with a gasp, looking around her tent widely. She tried to catch her breath and whimpered, shutting her blue eyes tightly as she repeatedly thought to herself _'It was just a dream, just a dream.'_Quickly realizing that she was shivering, Temari tried to reassure herself that it was because it was a cold desert night and not from what had woken her; sadly she couldn't keep this reasoning for long, because it was an unusually warm night.

Shaking her head, Temari slide out of her bedroll and out of her tent, not bothering to dress in more than the light robe she had worn to sleep. Walking barefoot across the sand that was still warm from the day, she approached the dying fire and quickly added some fuel before she stoked the flames with a simple wind jutsu.

The Kunoichi of Suna raised her hands to the fire and slowly leaned closer, basking in the warmth and gazing into the flames before a shadow of movement at the edge of her vision caught her attention. She whipped her head to the side and gasped before gritting her teeth and growling under her breath, "Kankuro! You ass, you shouldn't sneak up on me!" She glared at him as he waved and sat down at the fire to her right but didn't say anything. Temari blinked once as she noticed he was dressed in the attired he had from the chuunin exams so long ago, "Kankuro?"

"Temari-neechan...," came a whispered greeting from her left and her head snapped in that direction and she caught herself before she jumped up and back away from the fire. "Naruto!? What... how... what are you doing her?" He grinned foxily and waved a little lazily at her, but he didn't say anything else as he turned back to the flames, watching them with curiosity. He was dressed in the clothing he wore from when he helped rescue Gaara.

Suddenly a piece of firewood popped loudly in the fire. Temari's only reaction was to look across the flames only to see Gaara sitting across from her. He watched her quietly before one corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Temari."

She shivered quietly and glanced repeatedly at the three of them, her breathing started to come in gasps, a sudden fear gripping at her heart. "This... this isn't right.... I just woke up from something like this, but it was Sakura, Ino and Tenten..." Temari closed her eyes tightly and started to shake her head, "What is this!"

The three turned to watch her as she lifted her hands into the ram seal and whisper, "Kai," flaring her chakra to dispel any genjutsu. She shivered as Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro continued to watch her, not saying anything, not doing anything. Temari squeezed her eyes shut and screamed "Kai!" before falling to her knees and whimpering.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself a proud Kunoichi of Suna..." Her eyes snapped open and she stared in front of her, Naruto and her brothers had vanished and in there place was a man, sitting across from the fire. He wore a simple, faceless white mask, unmarked except for cracks where the eyes and mouth of a human face would be. She couldn't make out any features aside from that mask due to what she assumed was a black cloak that constantly twitched and moved like smoke around his body.

"Who... are you...?" Temari asked. The man leaned his head to the side slightly and she heard his chuckle, "I am a friend. I could be an enemy though... I'm not sure." She blinked at his words and was about to speak before he continued, saying "Are you real? I think I've been trapped in a genjutsu for awhile, but...." He trailed off and looked to the left and right, "Hello? Where did you...?"

The light of the fire suddenly vanished and Temari froze, her breath coming in quick, rapid gasps as she tried not to scream. With the fire gone it seemed as if the warmth of the world was gone, she was blind, she was deaf to everything but her own gasps and with mounting horror she realized she couldn't even feel the sand under her feet anymore. Temari curled into the fetal position with a cry, her body wracked with shivers. She started to whisper to herself, "It's just a dream... just a dream," not even noticing the whispers that started to pick up around her. Not that noticing would have helped in any form anyway.

Temari sat up with a gasp, looking around her tent widely. She tried to catch her breath and whimpered, shutting her blue eyes tightly as she repeatedly thought to herself _'It was just a dream, just a dream.'_Quickly realizing that she was shivering, Temari tried to reassure herself that it was because it was a cold desert night and not from what had woken her; sadly she couldn't keep this reasoning for long, because it was an unusually warm night.

End?

* * *

**A.N.**: Yeah... so, While not my first attempt at a story, this is my first published attempt at a fic. Please let me know what you thought of it. And please, no needless flaming. Thanks.


End file.
